UN AMOR QUE TRASPASA EL TIEMPO
by fenix79
Summary: La princesa Serenity y el principe Endymion empiezan a cultivar su amor para que resista a todo lo que está por venir.


UN AMOR QUE TRASPASA EL TIEMPO

Era una noche tranquila, tan tranquila que se podía escuchar el ruido de las estrellas fugaces surcando el universo y la paz que reinaba abrazaba a todos con una tranquilidad que los corazones se encontraban en perfecta armonía y sin ninguna preocupación.

Todos los corazones del milenio de plata estaban sin ninguna preocupación, todos excepto el de la princesa Serenity ya que ella no podía dejar de imaginar que algo podía llegar a ocurrir en cualquier momento y rompería esa eterna paz y felicidad, pero permanecía callada ya que no quería preocupar a su madre la reina serenity ni a sus guardianas las sailor scouts.

La princesa descansaba en su habitación pero decidió salir al balcón a despejar su mente, tal vez el paisaje lunar aclararía sus pensamientos y sentimientos y dejaría de pensar en lo malo que aun no ocurriría. Como si el tiempo hubiera querido que el momento fuera propicio al mismo instante una figura apareció bajo el balcón de su habitación, una figura que había visto y que empezaba a despertar un sentimiento nunca imaginado.

\- Princesa Serenity, es un gusto verla de nuevo

-Príncipe Endymion, no esperaba que estuviera por acá

-Es que…no sé cómo decirlo ni que tome mal mis palabras pero tuve un pensamiento extraño y quise venir a verla

-Un pensamiento? Cuales es?- la princesa pensó que tal vez el príncipe de la tierra tenia los presentimientos que ella tenia

-Yo pensaba…que me gustaría pasar más tiempo visitándola si a usted y a la reina no le importan, nunca se sabe cuando no podría regresar.

\- Acaso no piensa regresar en algún tiempo príncipe?

-No es eso, no me malinterprete, es solo que me gusta cada vez más su compañía pero a veces la paz puede terminar de un momento a otro y prefiero estar siempre a su lado para….

\- Para que príncipe?

-Por favor, baje y le explicare todo

La princesa decide bajar de su habitación pero en su cuarto aparece una compañera y confidente que se preocupa por ella, su gata Luna.

-A donde se dirige mi princesa?

\- Luna, debo bajar a hablar con el príncipe Endymion

\- El príncipe vino a verla? Quiere que le informe a la reina?

-N o será necesario, solo voy a hablar con él y estaremos en el jardín

-De acuerdo pero aun así me parece que la reina debe saber de esta visita

\- Bien Luna, yo misma se lo diré.

La princesa decide bajar al gran salón donde la reina está ubicada junto con el cristal de plata, todas las personas al verla entrar le hacen una reverencia incluidas las sailor escouts.

-Ocurre algo hija mía?- pregunta con amorosa voz la reina

-No madre, solo quiero que sepas que el príncipe endimion vino a verme y estaré con él en el jardín.

-El príncipe? Qué raro, no fue anunciado, a no ser que quiera verte solo a ti- una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la reina.

-Mamá por favor!- la princesa se sonroja

-No te preocupes hija, el príncipe y tú se ven muy bien como pareja y me gustaría que todo siguiera en buen camino entre ustedes. Tienes mi aprobación para verte con él.

\- Gracias mamá pero solo hablare con él. Por favor sailor scouts no es necesario que me sigan, no hay necesidad de protegerme.

-Como usted quiera mi princesa- dice Sailor Mercury

-Si así lo desea no iremos- dice Sailor Mars

-De acuerdo- comenta Sailor Júpiter

-Muy bien-dice Sailor Venus

La princesa va al encuentro del príncipe en el jardín, lo encuentra y este al verla dibuja una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Princesa, al verla más de cerca veo lo hermosa que es a cada momento

\- Se lo agradezco príncipe pero dígame que quería decirme, porque quiere estar a mi lado?

\- Princesa, desde la tierra cada vez que veo la luna no solo veo su resplandor y veo este reino. También he empezado a pensar solo en usted y mi corazón ya no solo siente el deseo de luchar también siente el deseo de… AMARLA. Perdón si soy impulsivo pero no podía callarme más y si no desea verme de nuevo por mi imprudencia lo entenderé.

-Príncipe Endymion no puedo creer lo que escucho, pero no se preocupe porque yo también he empezado a sentir como mi corazón empezaba a latir por usted pero creí que no sería correspondida.

\- Me agrada ver que nuestros sentimientos son iguales princesa, sin embargo he sentido también que si estamos juntos debemos protegernos pues una paz no dura para siempre y una relación debe pasar por muchas pruebas.

-A que se refiere con que no dura por siempre y que pruebas?

\- En realidad si nuestros caminos son de amor y de bien puede que exista también la maldad que intente terminar con todo y eso es lo que me preocupa

\- Yo he pensado lo mismo pero no tenía a quien recurrir pero sé que ya cuento con su apoyo príncipe.

-Siempre tendrá mi apoyo princesa, solo debe pedirlo y podremos hablar y estaré siempre que usted lo necesite.

Los dos enamorados se quedan mirando uno a otro, Serenity ve el amor en los ojos de Endymion y este ve el bello rostro de la princesa; sus labios y sus rostros se acercan cada vez mas pero de pronto una explosión se genera en el jardín debido a un extraño cuerpo que cae del firmamento.

\- Príncipe que fue eso?- la princesa está asustada

-Espera aquí princesa, iré a investigar

El príncipe ve un cuerpo que en principio parece un meteorito pero súbitamente se transforma en un ser rocoso con brazos y piernas fuertes y un rostro negro y amenazador.

-Quien eres y que quieres? Pregunta el príncipe

\- Soy una creación del Metalia y quiero acabar con todo lo que hay por acá, todo lo hermoso y no hay nada más hermoso que esa chica.

-Metalia? No sé qué es eso pero solo sé que no dejare que lastimes a la princesa, a mi amada Serenity.

\- Y crees que me puedes derrotar? Inténtalo y te matare primero a ti delante de ella.

El príncipe usa su espada y empieza una feroz batalla pero solo logra contener a la criatura ya que su cuerpo es tan resistente que no puede destruirlo.

-Princesa huya, rapidooo!

La princesa esta tan asustada que no reacciona y ve como su enamorado cae después de un ataque de este ser

-Voy a matarteeee!- dice el monstruo

-Detente por favor, no lo hagas te lo suplico- grita la princesa

-Y que harás para que no lo mate?

-Yo…yo.. yo lo protegereeee!- en ese instante un brillo sale del cuerpo de la princesa y este brillo reacciona con el cristal del plata que tiene la reina Serenity.

-Que esto, que le ocurre al cristal? La reina ve como una luz sale repentinamente del cristal y del centro que ella tiene y se dirige a donde está la princesa.

-Sailor scouts vayan rápido a ayudar a la princesa!- exclama la reina

Mientras tanto la luz del cristal llega para ingresar al cuerpo de la princesa Serenity.

-Yo soy la princesa y no dejare que lastimes a mi amado, veteeee!- el rayo se dirige a la criatura y la impacta

-AGGHHHHH!-El monstro cae

-Endymion, endymion..estas bien? Por favor responde!- la princesa trata de hacer que el príncipe vuelva en sí. Pero una sombra se para frente a ella, el monstruo aun está vivo

\- Lindo tu ataque niña, ahora yo te atacare y te matare!

-No, debo hacer que esa luz brille de nuevo pero no sé cómo hacerlo, solo puedo proteger al príncipe con mi cuerpo - la princesa esta angustiada

-Mueran los dos entonces- el monstruo está a punto de atacarlo cuando de pronto oye unas voces

-Alto ahí, no dejaremos que toques a nuestra princesa- las sailor scouts llegan al rescate.

-Burbujas de mercurio estallen- una niebla llena el lugar e impide que el monstruo vea a su alrededor

-Fuego de Marte enciéndete- el monstruo es rodeado por un circulo de fuego que le impide pasar

-Trueno de Júpiter resuena- sailor Júpiter impacta al monstruo con un rayo que atraviesa su cuerpo

-Rayo creciente de Venus fulmina- sailor Venus impacta el monstruo y este se deshace ya que no resiste tanto poder al mismo tiempo.

-Princesa se encuentra bien? Pregunta sailor Mercury

-Si pero debemos curar al príncipe endymion

-Yo lo llevare, rápido vamos al palacio- dice sailor Júpiter y se lleva al príncipe

En el palacio en los aposentos de la princesa el príncipe se encuentra inconsciente, la princesa se encuentra con él cuando la reina aparece con el centro y el cristal de plata.

-Mamá todo fue mi culpa, endymion esta… por favor ayúdalo y luego castígame pero ayúdalo por favor- la princesa rompe en llanto.

-No te preocupes Serenity, el poder del cristal lo curara y no te castigare pues no sabias lo que iba a pasar y fuiste valiente al quedarte a protegerlo.

Mediante la luz del cristal el príncipe es curado y la reina sale de la habitación seguida de la gata Luna.

\- Reina serenity la veo preocupada, pasa algo?- pregunta Luna

-Me preocupa ese ataque, espero que solo sea casualidad ya que no me gustaría que nuestra paz fuera interrumpida. Ojala no llegue el momento en que tengamos que pelear por nuestro reino.

El príncipe despierta y lo primero que ve es a la princesa.

-Princesa, lo vez? Te dije que sin importar el lugar o momento estaré ahí para protegerte y ayudarte, no estás sola.

-No príncipe, sé que no lo estoy y sé que si deseo hablar o estar contigo para que tu cariño me de la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante tu estarás para mí.

-Así es princesa y sin importar si nuestras vidas se separan, yo te encontrare y te hare feliz de nuevo.

\- Lo sé Endymion y que este beso sea el comienzo de nuestro amor, amor que sin importar si la paz es interrumpida trascenderá los tiempos.

Con un beso entre los 2 enamorados comienza una historia de amor, batallas, sufrimiento pero que al final hará que Serenity y Endimion estén juntos y que tenga UN AMOR QUE TRASPASA EL TIEMPO.

FIN


End file.
